Vendido Al Mayor Narcotráficante
by Sr. Oscuro
Summary: "Todo fue destruido por ti mi felicidad, mi amistades todo ¿por qué diablos no puedes dejarme solo?, ¿por qué?. Si ya lo recuerdo por qué todo es culpa de mis padre según tú, pero no los culpo a ellos e aprendido a perdonar pero pienso que el culpable de todo esto eres y siempre serás tú Yami" Dejame llevarte a ver la felicidad desde otra perspectiva, lo notaste no soy como los d
1. Prólogo

Todo estaba a oscuras en una habitación en particular había una pequeña linterna encendida, un chico de estatura pequeña, ojos amatistas, tes blanca y cabello tricolor estaba en el armario resando a Ra no ser encontrado por el, esa cosa que lo atormenta día tras día y noche tras noche.

???-Y-u-g-i- deletreo su nombre con una sonrisa burlona mientras entraba a la habitación

Yugi-No por favor- susurro abrazándose a si mismo escuchando sus pasos cerca de el

???-No te escondas pequeño sé dónde estas- dijo abriendo las puertas del armario de par en par -aqui estás- se agachó hasta acariciar el cabello tricolor del menor

Yugi-No me hagas daño- volvió a susurra con miedo su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar como gelatina

???-Pequeño Yugi, yo nunca te aria daño- le susurro acercándose más al tricolor -abre tus ojos, mírame- ordeno con ese toque de seriedad en su voz

El pequeño abrió los ojos era como mirarse en un espejo pero obviamente no eran iguales sus ojos color rojo como la sangre, tes morena y cabello tricolor pero sus puntas con el mismo tono de color rojo. Además de una sonrisa burlona en sus labios, ese brillo particular en sus ojos rojos que arian que cualquiera callera rendido a sus pies.

???-Asi me gusta Yugi- tomo al menor en sus brazos y se dirigió a la gran cama que compartían

Yugi-¿Va-vas a hacerlo de nu-nuevo?- preguntó mientras miraba al oji-rojo con miedo sintiéndose más pequeño

???-No- acostó al oji-amatista en la cama, depositando un beso en su frente -hoy no aibou, tal vez mañana- se quito toda su ropa dejando solo sus boxers puestos

Yugi-Yami...- el mayor se acostó con el abrazándolo por la cintura sintiendo sus calor -No quiero e-estar aquí- el moreno lo miro interrogante

Yami-¿A qué te refieres?- le pregunto frunciendo un poco el seño

Yugi-Quiero irme a casa, no quiero estar aquí- dijo separándose del moreno pero este se lo impidió tomándolo de la cintura

Yami-No me importa- de un momento a otro el color en sus ojos se volvió un rojo intenso

Yugi-Pe-pero...- iba a protestar el oji-amatista pero el mayor apretó más su agarre

Yami-¡¡YA DIJE QUE NO ME IMPORTA YUGI, ASI QUE CALLATE SI NO QUIERES ACABAR COMO AYER!!- le advirtió acercándolo más a él para besarlo a la fuerza

El beso era feroz y demandante los ojos amatistas del menor comenzaron a cristalizarse pero no iba llorar, el sabía que si lo hacía le iría peor. No podía hacer nada estaba bajo las garras del lobo y no quería hacerlo enojar no quería volver a sentir ese dolor en su espalda o en su cadera. Ambos se separaron por falta de aire solo un fino hilo de saliva los unía, el moreno se limpio la saliva para luego sonreir y besar la mejilla del más pequeño.

Yami-Ya es hora de dormir- se separó del menor y apagó la linterna -descansa mi pequeño- le susurro cerca de su oído abranzandolo de nuevo

_Sean_ bienvenid@s a leer:

Vendido Al Mayor Narcotráficante...


	2. Capítulo 1 (Al fin te encontré)

_"_Siempre en la oscuridad hay un poco de luz, así como en la luz hay un poco de oscuridad ¿Cierto?"

Narro Yop

La luna brilla en su máximo esplendor iluminando la oscura noche, un pequeño niño de cabello tricolor y ojos amatista de almenos unos 15 años caminaba por las ya oscuras calles de Neo Domino, Japón. El pobre chico apenas y podía mantenerse en pie después de la golpiza que le habían dado unos chicos de instituto su labio inferior estaba roto, tenía moretones en su lindo rostro, su cuerpo temblaba cual gelatina que tal vez pronto caería al suelo.

???-Rapido, danos todo lo que traes- maldijo bajamente al escuchar esa voz detrás de el

???-Y si no lo hago ¿Que?- se volteo mirando a un hombre, apuntando a otra persona en un callejón -¿Acaso vas a dispararme?- se burló la persona como si no le tuviera miedo a la muerte

???-Oye Yun, mira lo que tenemos aquí- el hombre tomo al pequeño de los hombros acercándolo hacia donde estaban los otros dos

Yun-¿Un enano?, ¿Para que me va a servir?- el otro hombre se acercó y le dijo algo en el oído

El chico al que le estaban apuntando golpeó al hombre que sostenía el arma en su entre pierna asiendo que el arma callera al suelo, el pobre tricolor miraba la escena con miedo mientras el chico más alto que el golpeaba sin piedad al compañero del asaltante.

???-No que muy hombre- se burló el chico mientras reía

Recogió el arma para luego apuntar al hombre al cual le había golpeado la entre pierna y se retorcía de dolor en el suelo, el otro hombre estaba en suelo inconsciente, el oji-amatista estaba el shock no sabía que hacer y su cuerpo no respondía. Se escucharon dos disparos y una risa macabra, el pequeño cerró los ojos cuando el otro chico lo visualizo y comenzó a acercarse, el chico sonrió de medio lado mirando al pobre tricolor que temblaba del miedo arrojo el arma al suelo para luego tomar al pequeño de los hombros.

???-Corre- le susurro en el oído

El pequeño abrió los ojos mirando a alguien casi idéntico a él solo que sus ojos parecían dos gemas de un color rojo brillante y gracias a la poco luz de la luna logro ver su bronceada piel. El extraño volvió a sonreír le, sin decir nada saco una navaja del bolsillo y la puso en el cuello del oji-amatista.

???-Dije que corrieras pequeño gatito- el tricolor menor no los dudo se dió la vuelta y comenzó a correr olvidando el dolor de sus heridas -al fin te encontré- susurro el moreno mirando al oji-amatista a lo lejos

Continuara...️


	3. Capítulo 2 (Nos vemos de nuevo)

"Dicen que la curiosidad mató al gato ¿Cierto o falso?"

Narra Yugi

Corría por las oscuras calles de la ciudad mirando a mi alrededor y hacia atrás no sabía si ese loco chico con el que me encontré cuando lo asaltaban venía atrás de mi después de todo hasta me amenazó con su navaja o más bien me dió una oportunidad para no morir en sus manos.

Yugi-Al fin- dije en susurro abriendo la puerta de mi casa

Al entrar intentaba regular mi respiración, tire mi mochila al suelo y las heridas en mi cuerpo comenzaban a dolerme de nuevo me recargue en la pared, sentía que dentro de unos segundos caería al suelo inconsciente. Escuche algo de cristal romperse, mi atención recallo en cierta mujer de bellos ojos amatistas, cabello negro con mechones rubios y tes blanca que me miraba con preocupación.

???-Yugi ¿Que fue lo que te pasó?- se acercó a mí y me abrazo

Yugi-Nada mamá- le respondí, ella se separó un poco de mi

???-No me mientas hijo mírate tu uniforme está sucio y lleno de sangre- me tomo de mis mejillas y las acaricio -además que tienes moretones en tu rostro- sus ojos amatistas igual a los míos comenzaron a cristalizarse

???-Amaya no sabes si..- mire detrás de mamá, estaba un hombre de estatura alta ojos color negro, cabello castaño y tes blanca -¡¡Yugi!!, Hijo ¿Estás bien?, Nos tenías muy preocupados ¿Que son estás horas de llegar?- dijo acercándose a mi para abrazarme

Yugi-Estoy bien papá, pero me lastimas- el rápidamente se alejo de mi y comenzó a analizarme con sus mirada

???-¿Yugi quien te hizo eso?- me preguntó tomando mi mano y levantando un loco las mangas de mi chaqueta escolar

Amaya-Eso quiero saber pero no me dice nada al respecto Hideki- le contesto mamá con el seño fruncido

???-Yugi... ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?- la chica de cabellos rubio, tes blanca y ojos color esmeralda se abalanzó a mi dándome un abrazo

Yugi-Rebeca- correspondió a su abrazo con mi cuerpo tembloroso -me estas lastimando- ella se alejo de mi mostrando sus ojos llorosos

Hideki-Ven aquí hijo- papá me tomo de la mano y me levanto del suelo

Amaya-Vamos a la sala y nos cuentas que te paso hijo y no quiero mentiras- dijo llendose a la sala junto a Rebeca que se estaba limpiando sus lágrimas

Hideki-Vamos hijo- me cargo rozando algunas de mis heridas asiendo que soltará un quejido de dolor

Nos dirigimos a la sala mi padre le asia señas a mamá para que arreglará el sofá para luego dejarme suavemente sobre el, sentía algo húmedo en mi su hombro me quite un poco la chaqueta dónde había una herida un poco profunda. Me sorprendí un poco no tenía herida en esta parte de mi cuerpo además los que me golpearon no usaban algún objeto filoso la herida más bien parecía una marca pero no recuerdo haberla hecho yo, ni siquiera se quien me la hizo un corte a la izquierda, otro a la derecha y una tipo pirámide encima.

Yugi-Losiento por preocuparlos- dije tapándome de nuevo mi hombro al sentir las mirada de mis padres y amiga

Amaya-Ya no puedo aguantar esto, mañana yo misma iré a ponerle fin a qué te maltraten- mamá era mujer que además de bella, es fuerte y muy decidida

Yugi-Mamá no vayas por favor, solo agrandaras más el problema- le pedí ella voltio a otro lado ignorandome -por favor mamá no vayas- le suplique mirando a mi padre que solo suspiro

Amaya-Esta bien pero si te siguen jodiendo yo misma les daré una paliza a esos bravucones- yo solo asentí y me levanté cuidadosamente

Rebeca-Yugi creo que así no podrás ir mañana al instituto- mire a mi amiga oji-esmeralda con el ceño fruncido

Yugi-Si iré tenemos una prueba mañana y no puedo faltar- me dirigí a mi habitación dejando a todos en la sala pensativos

Me quite las prendas que cubrían mi cuerpo suavemente para no lastimarme, tome una toalla y entre al baño me sentía observado, me metí a la tina mirando a todos lados buscando eso que me observaba al final me rendía al no encontrar nada, me sumergi un poco en el agua mojando mis cabellos dorados.

???-Pequeño gatito- escuche su voz cerca de mi oído, rápidamente me moví de ahí mirando nada, no había algo o alguien ahí

Respire agitadamente, mirando de nuevo a mi alrededor creo que estoy traumado después de todo casi me quitan la vida está noche.

* * *

Media noche, la luna está en su máximo esplendor la oscuridad a consumido casi toda la luz de su habitación en la cama el pequeño tricolor de ojos amatistas está profundamente dormido, entre las sombras unas hermosas gemas rojas brillantes logran verse en la oscuridad comienza a mirar detenidamente al niño que descansa en su cómoda cama. La sombra se va acercando asiendo que la luz de la luna forme la silueta de una persona, se acercó a paso lento hasta quedar junto al tricolor pasa su cálida mano en la mejilla del oji-amatista con cariño siendo cuidadoso de no despertarlo.

???-Tan hermoso como siempre- susurro levantando un poco la pijama del niño -si eres tú debes conservar lo que te deje la última vez que te vi- sonrió notando una cicatriz en el abdomen del chico

Yugi-Yami...- susurro en sueños asiendo que la sonrisa la persona se ensanchará más

Yami-¿Aún me recuerdas pequeño?- preguntó a la nada

Acaricio el cabello del oji-amatista y se separó de la cama no sin antes colocar un collar cuidadosamente en el cuello del menor y dejar algo en la mesita de noche. Se alejo lentamente para desaparecer entre las sombras.

Todo estaba tranquilo la luz del sol comenzaba a entrar por su ventana la alarma comenzó a sonar despertando al bello chico que estaba durmiendo, con pereza se levantó y apagó el ruidoso aparato se estiró un poco mirando su habitación con sueño, bostezo parándose y quitándose la pijama para darse una ducha.

Yugi-¿Que diablos es está cosa?- se preguntó saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cintura y otra en cabello mientras rascaba su cuello

Se acercó a un espejo y miro el collar que traía puesto lo tomo entre sus manos examinandolo, el collar era hermoso decorado con un dije de una gema color zafiro y la letra "H". Miro extrañado el collar nunca lo había visto, ni mucho menos recordaba habérselo puesto.

Yugi-Quizás sea de mamá- dijo sin tomarle mucha importancia al asunto solo se quito el collar y lo dejo en su escritorio

Termino de secarse se curo las heridas en especial la que estaba en su hombro, se vistió con un nuevo uniforme que consistía de una chaqueta azul y pantalón del mismo color, cepillo su cabello tricolor, se puso sus zapatos de color negro y bajo a la cocina donde ya se encontraban sus padre.

Yugi-Buenos días- saludo sentándose junto a su padre que leía el periódico

Hideki-¿Yugi que haces despierto?, Tu no vas a ir al instituto hoy vas a quedarte en casa hasta que tus heridas sanen- el tricolor negó con una sonrisa, miro a su madre y está solo sonrió

Yugi-Tengo una prueba hoy no puedo faltar, mis heridas no duelen tanto estoy bien- el hombre suspiro su hijo era igual de terco que su esposa

Los tres juntos desayunaron en un ambiente familiar y alegré dejando de lado el tema de las heridas del oji-amatista pues a este no le gustaba que sus padres se preocuparan por el.

Amaya-¿Yugi llevas tú almuerzo?- preguntó la mujer desde la cocina

Yugi-Si mamá hasta luego- se despidió de la mujer subiendo al auto de su padre

Hideki-Espero y no olvides nada jovencito que yo no voy a volver y lo sabes- bromeó su padre asiendo reír al menor que solo negaba con la cabeza -bien vámonos- el auto de puso en marcha para llegar a su destino

Yugi miraba por la ventana del auto la ciudad le encantaba desde que se mudaron el menor dejo de quejarse ya tenía una vida hecha en su país natal y mudarse repentinamente por el trabajo de su padre no se le hacia buena idea.

Yugi-Hasta luego papá- se despidió bajando del auto

Hideki-Yugi espera- el pequeño lo miro interrogante -mamá va a venir por ti hoy y no quiero que te pongas a reprochar- sonrió mirando a su hijo y este solo lo miraba sin expresión alguna

Yugi-Esta bien- sin decir más se adentro al edificio que constaba de 6 pisos

Camino por los pasillo algo desolados aun era temprano así que solo dejo su mochila en el salón y salió a dar una vuelta por el instituto hasta que llegará su mejor amigo, el paseo era muy tranquilo hasta que llegó a una parte que el nunca había visto, los salones estaban vacíos, ni un alma rondando por esos lados. Iba a irse pero escucho una voz profunda algo conocida asi que con curiosidad se acercó lentamente escuchando gritos de una persona que al parecer estaba regañando a alguien.

???-¿Cómo carajos puedes decirme eso?- Yugi se acercó a la ventana y se recargo en el marco de esta cubriéndose con la cortina que la cubría

Yugi-¿Ese es el director?- se preguntó mirando al hombre que estaba sentado en el escritorio con con cara de terror absoluta

???-No te quedes callado maldita sea odio que se queden así- dijo el otro hombre golpeando el escritorio asiendo temblar al director

Director-Lo-losiento pero eso no es po-posible señor- un disparo se escuchó en todo el lugar

El pequeño cerró los ojos fuertemente la imagen del director se grabó en su mente un sollozo se escapó de sus labios el hombre miro en su dirección y sin que el oji-amatista se diera cuánta comenzó a acercarse.

???-No te an dicho que es de mala educación no tocar la puerta pequeño gatito- abrió sus ojos lentamente para toparse con unas gemas de color rojo

Yugi-Pe-perdón- logro decir apenas el pequeño que se aferraba a la cortina

Miro con determinación al hombre era el mismo que lo había amenazado la noche anterior, su cuerpo comenzó a temblar y sus ojitos comenzaban a cristalizarse el hombre sonrió y lo tomo en sus brazos acunandolo mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa.

???-Pequeño Yugi no debiste haberte ido sin avisarme, mi amor- el tricolor menor lo miro interrogante

Yugi-Dis-disculpe señor pero ¿Co-cómo sabe mi nombre?- el mayor no respondió

El oji-amatista intentó bajarse y alejarse del hombre pero este nose lo permitió se voltio asia el con el seño fruncido aún con su cuerpo tembloroso como la gelatina. Sin esperarse un poco más el oji-rojo beso al menor en sus labios sorprendiendo sin salir de su trance el mayor sonrió complacido separándose del más pequeño.

???-Tus labios saben a cereza- bajo al pequeño al suelo y miro la puerta -No digas nada pequeño gatito si lo haces te arrepentirás- le susurro el oído salió del salón mirando asia su izquierda donde un rubio miraba por los salones buscando a alguien

???-Yugi, ¿Estás aquí amigo?- preguntaba con preocupación el rubio

Sonrió llendose feliz, salió por la parte tracera del instituto mirando a sus alrededores hasta llegar a una limosina de color negro.

???-¿Por qué tardaste tanto Yami?- preguntó un chico idéntico a el exepto por el color de sus ojos que eran de color carmín

Yami-Por nada y ya vete que se te hace tarde Atem- el menor asintio saliendo de la limosina

Atem-Hasta luego hermano- se despidió corriendo hasta el instituto para entrar por el mismo lugar del que su hermano salió

El moreno de ojos carmín camino por los vacíos salones mirando alrededor con curiosidad hasta llegar a cierto salón donde dos chicos estaban discutiendo.

???-Vamos Yugi reacciona por favor- decía el rubio al borde de las lágrimas

Atem-Disculpa pero ¿Que hacen?- preguntó tímidamente el moreno

Con su mirada recorrió el salón hasta ver el cadáver del director, ya sabía en qué se había entretenido su hermano pero solo lo ignoro ya estaba acostumbrado a ver cadáveres pero al parecer el pequeño tricolor que estaba con el rubio no.

Atem-Dejame ayudarte- se acercó a ellos y miro al oji-amatista -debes hacerlo reaccionar- el rubio rodo los ojos

???-Ya lo intente pero no parece tener resultado- dijo con preocupación el oji-miel

Atem-¿Y ya probaste esto?- el rubio lo miro interrogante el oji-carmín comenzo a sarandear al oji-amatista

???-Oye espera así no- regaño el oji-miel

Pero al parecer dió resultado al notar como el pequeño reaccionó dándole un golpe en la cara al moreno, el rubio sorprendido ayudo al oji-carmín a pararse mirando como el tricolor se escondía detrás de una mesa.

???-Yugi sal de ahí- dijo el oji-miel jalando al oji-amatista

Yugi-No Joey, el puede matarnos- el rubio rodo los ojos

Joey-Perdonalo creo que te a confundido con alguien- el moreno solo levanto los hombros

Atem-No importa, bueno mi nombre es Atem y es gusto conocerlos- rio un poco el oji-carmín

Joey-Mi nombre es Joey y el es Yugi- presento el rubio al pequeño que miraba al moreno con miedo

Atem-Tenemos que irnos si alguien viene van a culparnos de eso- Joey miro a dónde el oji-carmín señalaba y formo una "o" con su boca

Joey-¿Que diablos?- fue lo único que dijo antes de vomitar en el suelo

Atem-Joey- el moreno se intentó acercar al rubio pero fue detenido por el oji-amatista

Yugi-Vámonos de aquí- el otro tricolor asintio y ayudaron a Joey

Atem-Esta bien pero prometan que no dirán nada si no seremos culpados de hacer esto- el tricolor asintio con su cuerpo tembloroso

Los dos tricolores iban por el pasillo para llegar a su respectivo salón a Joey lo habían dejado en la enfermería se miraba muy mal, y como no estarlo habían encontrado el cuerpo sin vida del director y no le iban a decir a nadie. El moreno miraba todo con curiosidad mientras el oji-amatista miraba con más detenimiento al chico hasta que noto algo en particular el collar que traía puesto.

Yugi-Atem ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- el oji-carmín lo miro interrogante y asintió -¿Quien te dió ese collar?- el moreno detuvo su andar

Se quito el collar y se lo extendió al pequeño, era igual al que el llevaba pero la gema era color rojo brillante como los ojos del hombre que lo había amenazado por segunda vez. Miro al moreno mirando que sus ojos eran de color carmín un poco apagados.

Atem-Este collar es herencia familiar, mi tataratatara abuela las creo junto a su esposo y según mi hermano mayor damos el collar a la persona que más amamos y protegemos- explico con una sonrisa -la persona elegida debe portar el collar de la gema de color zafiro mientras la otra el collar de la gema de color rojo- dijo el moreno mirando asia otro lado

Yugi-¿Y cuántas collares así existen?- le pregunto devolviendo el collar al moreno

Atem-Solo existe un par, son de la familia Halacki por eso es la H gravada en la gema- explico mostrando la gema de color rojo -este collar es el de mi hermano pero me gusta mucho el color de la gema así que se lo robe por hoy, los collares solo son dados a los primogénitos pero si algo llega a pasarle le queda al que nació después- el oji-amatista sonrió asintiendo

Yugi-Esta bien y ¿en qué salón tocaras?- el oji-carmín saco un papel de su bolsillo y miro al oji-amatista

Atem-¿Sabes dónde queda el salón 3B?- el pequeño asintio

Yugi-Si en ese salón tocó yo también- ambos siguieron caminando hasta llegar al salón

Sensei-Chicos tenemos un alumno nuevo- todos miraron al sensei con una cara de sorpresa ya estaban a mitad de año y alguien se presentaba así como así -puedes pasar- al salón entro el moreno de ojos carmín

Muchas chicas suspiraron enamorada al mirar al chico caminar hasta llegar al frente, pero la mirada del moreno solo estába enfocada en cierto pequeño oji-amatista que le sonreía.

Atem-Hola mi nombre es Atem Halacki, vengo desde Egipto pero se dominar muy bien el japonés, espero ser amigos de todos- todos miraban al moreno y eso lo hacia sentirse incómodo

Sensei-Bien, sientate Atem- el oji-carmín sonrió llendose a dónde estaba el oji-amatista

Atem-Y ¿Estube bien?- preguntó, recibió una sonrisa y un asentimiento

Yugi-Excelente- felicito el pequeño tricolor

El moreno se sentó junto a el mirando cada movimiento que el pequeño asía, el oji-amatista lo había cautivado con sus dos hermosas joyas amatistas que tenía por ojos y su bella sonrisa era obvio que se había enamorado del tricolor desde el instante en que lo vio.

Continuara...️

Ale:Espero les haiga gustado el cap

César:Y también que les este gustando la nueva versión :3

Kira:A mi no me interesa lo que estos locos hagan xD

Ale:Si les gustó el cap no olviden darle a estrellita

César:Y si no también .

Kira:Ya dejen de chingar

A/C: Aguafiestas -_-

A/K/C:Hasta la próxima mis estrellitas/os

Amaya: Nombre muy poético que significa "lluvia nocturna"

Hideki: Se traduce por "magnífica oportunidad".


End file.
